Você realmente decide!
by Aditi Shai
Summary: Essa fic será escrita por vocês! Hyoga x Shun yaoi.
1. Votação!

Oi, gente!!

Eu comecei as escrever diversas fics nessas férias, mas eu não consegui dar continuidade a nenhuma delas. As idéias enchiam uma ou duas páginas e acabaram ficando esquecidas no caderno. E eu pensava "poxa, se eu tivesse alguém aqui pra poder me dar umas sugestões...". Daí, me veio essa idéia!

É o seguinte: eu vou colocar aqui algumas perguntas com alternativas. Juntando as respostas de todas elas, teremos o início da fic, o enredo, o gênero. Eu espero firmemente que funcione! No entanto, pra que role, eu preciso que vocês votem!! Decidam em que situações gostariam de ver o Hyoga e o Shun!

Pra não ficar muito confuso e virar uma feira ou a bolsa de valores de São Paulo, eu delimitei as opções. Não é tão democrático como eu gostaria que fosse, mas eu acho que é a solução mais viável.

A idéia é gerar uma fic que, dependendo do que vocês escolherem, será one-shot, em capítulos, dramática, cômica. Chega de falar! Eis as as questões!

1) Essa fic será escrita em primeira pessoa (eu só consigo escrever assim. Desculpa!). Você prefere:

a) que seja o Shun a narrar ou

b) o Hyoga (sempre que eu escrevo com ele, o Shun fica com mais iniciativa. Acabei de perceber isso!)?

2) Agora, como se dará o relacionamento entre eles (ou início de) na história?

a) Vão se conhecer (for the first time).

b) Já se conhecem.

c) Já se conhecem muuuuuuito bem (se é que me entende...).

3) Momento de tensão. Dependendo do que você respondeu na anterior, siga pra umas das questões a seguir (caraca, é como um vestibular, só que sem resposta errada!).

3.1) Se você escolheu A: Eles se conhecerão em que circunstância?

a) Avião.

b) Fila de cinema, mercado, feira, show.

c) Corrida de cavalos.

3.2) Se você escolheu B: Eles já se conhecem, mas precisam de em um empurrãozinho. How?

a) Estão presos em algum lugar (tráfego, elevador, shopping na época de Natal).

b) Ganharam ingressos para um parque aquático.

c) Têm uma responsabilidade em comum.

3.3) Se você escolheu C: Tudo já se estabilizou entre os dois. No entanto, há os poréns do dia-a-dia.

a) Vão dar um almoço.

b) Um deles é síndico de um prédio (hahahaha de onde veio isso?).

c) Vão fazer um passeio turístico.

A última!

4) Essa fic deve ser de:

a) humor.

b) romance.

c) drama.

d) mistura de todos os gêneros acima (excepicionalmente, uma letra D!!).

É isso! Por favor, colaborem! Será divertido! Toda vez que todas as respostas forem satisfeitas (ou seja, quando se tornarem um pedaço redigido da história), colocarei novas questões pra que vocês continuem decidindo por que caminhos ela deve trilhar! Isso significa que a próxima postagem será uma parte da fic feita de acordo com o que foi escolhido. Certinho?

Vou deixar disponível por uma semana. Depois disso, começarei a escrever. Será que é o suficiente? Bom, é uma experiência... Vamos ver se rola!

E praqueles que acompanham a "Nem chão, nem escada", não se preocupem! Eu continuo com ela! Logo logo tem capítulo novo por lá!


	2. Segunda fase: O começo!

GENTE!!! OBRIGADA POR VOTAREM!!

Antes, milhões de desculpas!!! Eu marquei de publicar mais ou menos no final de janeiro, mas me atrasei um pouco... Nada muito alarmante. Só alguns meses!

Agora, o que ficou decidido pela votação! Ficou decidido que o Shun narraria, que eles se conhecem, mas não tão bem assim e que eles teriam uma responsabilidade em comum. Certo? CERTO!!!

Eu tenho que dizer novamente, OBRIGADA por votarem! Sem vocês, não teria fic!

Com isso, chegamos a um problema: a fic está empacada!! Ainda bem!!! O que requer uma nova votação!! Eu disse que tinha começado várias fics e que nenhuma tinha vingado, certo? Pois bem, o capítulo que vocês vão ler agora, não é originário de nenhuma daquelas fics (que ficarão órfãs, provavelmente, para sempre!). Eu escrevi esse aqui em uma tarde e... Deixei abandonada no computador. Decidi publicar essa mesmo e arriscar!

Chega de falar!! Comentarei mais no final!!

Enjoy it!!

* * *

- Ainda tem algum daqueles bolinhos aí? – Eu estava agachado, de lado pra porta limpando uma das vitrines do pequeno café em que eu trabalhava no turno da noite. Os bolos e tortas por terminar pareciam até mais gostosos detrás do vidro agora, bem transparente.

- Você sabe que mesmo que haja um repentino interesse por esses bolinhos e eles sejam um sucesso de vendas, eu vou te guardar um... – O pano repousava em uma das minhas mãos, e o frasco de limpa-vidro, na outra. O Hyoga estava no seu típico terno preto meio amarrotado coberto por um sobretudo cinza escuro, os primeiros botões da camisa branca abertos, e a gravata escura frouxa no seu pescoço se confundia com o cachecol vinho que ele vestia. Segurava a porta com o pé, mantendo parte do seu corpo do lado de fora, deixando o ar frio da noite invadir o estabelecimento vazio.

- Posso entrar? – Um sorriso matreiro surgiu no seu rosto enquanto ele dava uma tragada.

- Apague o cigarro, e você poderá. – Respondi chegando perto dele constatando a nossa diferença de altura... Hyoga é realmente mais alto que eu!

- Shun, só estamos eu e você aqui. – Havia uma certa impaciência bem-humorada na sua voz.

- Essa não é a questão, Hyoga!

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem... Olha, já estou apagando. – E assim ele passou pela porta de vidro com madeira, me fazendo um carinho na cabeça antes de se sentar no balcão. Apenas sorri, levantando a portinhola na bancada, passando pro lado do atendente, ficando de frente para o Hyoga. Todo dia, era a mesma coisa. Ele saía do trabalho, vinha até aqui, comia um daqueles bolinhos que ninguém quer e nunca quis, e íamos juntos pra casa.

- Como foi o seu dia? – Os bolinhos ficavam numa redoma de vidro em cima do balcão. Tinham uma cobertura densa de glacê tingida de azul e eram de chocolate. Às vezes, vinham com recheio de geléia.

- Uma merda, como sempre...

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim... – Respondi servindo o dito bolinho a ele, em um prato amarelo depois de guardar o pano e o limpa-vidro nos seus devidos lugares. Ele sorriu meio triste me olhando como que deslumbrado, ou como se estivesse sonhando...

- Shun, por que você não trabalha de atendente num bar? Pelo menos, eu poderia tomar umas vodcas na sua companhia em vez de... – E ele fez uma longa pausa me encarando, se ajeitando no banquinho. - Aliás, o que você vai me oferecer hoje? – Ele passou o dedo na cobertura doce olhando para o glacê no seu indicador para depois lambê-lo rápido. Não respondi. Apenas me virei buscando o bule e um saquinho de chá de hortelã ao lado do fogão.

- Esse lugar nunca vai mudar, não acha?

- Não... Nem há necessidade. – Era meio retrô e maltratado, eu admito. Mas era simples, pequeno e tinha uma comida gostosa com clientes normais. Nada de bêbados quebrando cadeiras ou cheiro de vômito no ar. Coloquei a xícara na frente do Hyoga junto com o jarro de açúcar.

- Não... – Ele bebericou o chá passando o dedo novamente no glacê, lambendo-o. Ficamos num silêncio gostoso, só vendo as luzes dos carros que eventualmente passavam pela rua. Me apoiei no balcão, me inclinando de leve, olhando o mundo andar lá fora, numa velocidade diferente da nossa, aqui dentro. Nunca me incomodou ficar em silêncio com o Hyoga... Era bom... Com ele, muitas vezes, nem se precisava de palavras. Mas em outras, era como se nem todo o dicionário desse conta do recado.

- Ela esteve aqui hoje, te procurando. – Eu teria que dizer uma hora ou outra. Uma cadeira mal alinhada com a mesa me chamou a atenção e eu rapidamente saí de trás do balcão indo arrumá-la. O estofado vermelho de corino estava começando a ficar carcomido. Novamente silêncio; só o barulho da madeira arranhando o chão encheu o ambiente. Estava meio escuro ali... Olhei pro teto constatando que uma das lâmpadas ao lado do ventilador de metal tinha queimado. Amanhã, alguém trocaria. Voltei ao meu lugar no balcão vislumbrando o olhar perdido do meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

- Por que essa mulher não me esquece? Eu não quero nada com ela... – O tom da voz dele baixou e, de repente, o bolinho já não o interessava mais...

- Ela quase me atacou! Queria o seu telefone de qualquer jeito. – Enchi um copo de água na bica abaixo do balcão, bebendo um golinho.

- Mulher maluca... De onde ela tirou essa idéia? – Ele pegou o copo da minha mão delicadamente, dando um pequeno gole, devolvendo a mim em seguida.

- Bom... Se você conversa com uma moça do jeito que você fez naquele dia... – O Hyoga estava todo amiguinho naquele dia...

- Foi uma conversa comum! Eu não estava interessado nela, nem nunca estarei...

- E qual seria o problema em estar? – Foi a minha vez de passar o dedo no glacê do bolinho. Eu sabia bem que o Hyoga nunca tinha tido um relacionamento fixo ou duradouro. Isso me intrigava...

- Não é isso... É que... – Ele deu um longo suspiro me olhando fixamente, passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos, desviando o olhar. – Shun, eu preciso fumar... Só um.

- Não. Nem meio! Poxa, você nunca foi disso, Hyoga... Por que começou? Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... – Eu me preocupo com você... Seus olhos grudaram em mim e todo aquele "bom humor" sumira, transformando-se em frio, mas também em dor... Um sentimento repreendido... A verdadeira face do Hyoga, a que ele escondia debaixo do seu humor sarcástico, das frases de efeito. Ficamos em silêncio, mas já não era a mesma sensação de minutos atrás. Era incômodo e angustiante...

- É culpa de um vício... – Ele respondeu finalmente. - Um vício que talvez eu nunca possa saciar. – A xícara voltou à sua boca e seu rosto, à rua.

- Posso te ajudar, Hyoga? Hein? – Passei meus dedos de leve nos cabelos dele, chamando sua atenção. Não era a primeira vez que eu lhe perguntava isso. O Hyoga pode fingir ser muito alegre e espirituoso quando quer, mas não dá pra fazer isso o tempo todo. E nos momentos em que ele mostra suas fraquezas, o seu verdadeiro eu, é nesses momentos que ele precisa de ajuda. Ele sorriu segurando essa minha mão, examinando-a, tocando-a delicadamente. – Shun, me diga uma coisa.

- Hum... – Continuei mexendo no cabelo dele com a outra mão, meio debruçado no balcão esperando por sua pergunta.

- Nem uma garrafinha de cerveja vocês têm? – Não pude evitar rir.

- Hyoga! E eu achando que era algo sério... – Tirei a xícara e o pratinho do balcão para lavá-los. Joguei o bolinho no lixo...

- Vamos pra casa, Shun. Chega de ficar nesse lugar. – Ele se levantou arrumando o sobretudo enquanto eu secava a louça. Era o meu horário mesmo. Na verdade, eu deveria sair até antes, mas eu esperava o Hyoga todos os dias. Era bom para nós dois: ele não gostava que eu fosse sozinho pra casa, e eu gostava que ele viesse me buscar. Não demorou mais alguns minutos, as luzes se apagaram e a cortina de metal que protegia a loja, era baixada. Passei a chave, colocando-a em meu bolso.

* * *

Bom, é isso!

Vocês repararam que foi pequeno? Minúsculo talvez? Eu também achei... Mas eu estou empacada aqui!! Aí, como manda a idéia inicial, de construirmos a fic juntos, caros leitores, é que vocês entram: fazendo a bondade de votar! E melhorar isso aí... Por favor!!

Bom, eu decidi que a responsabilidade em comum que eles tem é cuidar um do outro. O que acham? Acham legal ou esperavam algo mais instigante? É meio o meu jeito... Não vou muito longe nos universos que escrevo, eles sempre acabam se prendendo no cotidiano mesmo...

Também achei interessante explorar a atmosfera noturna. Essa fic terá a maior parte das cenas (ou, quem sabe, todas!) acontecendo à noite. Isso é meio fora dos meus padrões porque eu gosto de escrever sobre o sol. Mas quero arriscar!!!

E ela também será uma fic urbana, que se passa em um ambiente bem urbano, de grande cidade. Que tal?

Eu estava pensando, vocês acham que eles devem dividir um apartamento ou só morarem no mesmo prédio?

E quanto aos acontecimentos seguintes... Já deu pra perceber que o Hyoga é um cara meio... perturbado, né? Eu sei que algumas pessoas vão se chocar, mas é que eu precisava fazer isso pra uma... coisa que vai acontecer! Hahaahahaha Vocês saberão! Talvez aconteça... Talvez não... Eu fiquei pensando... Talvez ele devesse ter um problema mais específico que o vício não saciado dele... Mas qual? Sugestões! PS.: O Hyoga anda muito judiado nas minhas fics! Por que faço isso com ele?? Quebrando perna, estressado, inseguro. Tadinho! Shunzinho tem tido mais sorte!

Valeu pelos elogios que recebi por causa da iniciativa! Mesmo que a fic não fique um sonho... eu acho válido! E pelo visto, vocês também! E isso é MARA! hahahahaha

Agradeço a todos!! Pelo que eu li, nada Shun se passando por "bichinha-histérica-chorona-e-submissa" (não se preocupe, Tia Tsuko, eu não deixarei que ele fique assim! Hahahaha Muito obrigada! Você é muito prestativa!) e tentarei fazê-lo narrar as perfeições do Hyoga, NathDragonessa! Podem dar mais sugestões desse tipo! Acho demais!! Vamos fazer o personagem ficar do nosso jeito (apesar de ele se recusar muitas vezes... O Shun é mestre em fazer isso! Ele é genioso!)!

Aos que acreditam que esse fic vai rolar, os meus cumprimentos!!! E aos que não acreditam... Bem... Os meus cumprimentos também!

É isso!

Beijos a todos!!


End file.
